Why do I love you so?
by Yuko Curenoire
Summary: Naruto used to hate Sasuke with a passion. Now he's strangely attracted to the raven... why this sudden attraction?
1. The Annoyance

Chapter 1 The annoyance  
The blond teen flipped through the songs in his IPod and watched the long line of students in front of him. He sighed and walked away, wondering why so many people ate the cafeteria food?  
sure, it was good and all, but why so much addicts! WHY?!  
He sighed and sat in the shadow of one of the many trees within the school grounds. He leaned against the trunk and closed his eyes, falling into a peaceful zone of his mind... until the girls squealed... He growled and opened an eye, glaring angrily at the fan-club standing near him. Of course they weren't praising him, they were praising HIM, the almighty Uchiha Sasuke.  
Closing his eye, he frowned and sighed yet once again, mumbling to himself:" What an annoyance... can't girls get excited over something without squealing?!" He got up and searched for a calm place to think in peace.  
He looked up at the sky and his gaze fell on the school roof. Smirking, he climbed up the stairs (wait a minute, when did he get there?!) and opened the door to the peacefullest place there.  
Inhaling deeply, he leaned against the guardrail and smiled as the wind played gently in his hair, caressing his whiskered cheeks. He jumped as he heard the door leading there open roughly, followed by the far away squeals of some girls." Hey you!" Naruto turned around and looked at Sasuke who was running towards him. He cocked an eyebrow and said:"What do you want..." "Do you have some kind of special ability so I can escape those girls?!" "Yeah... but you might not like it..."  
Sasuke looked at him with the "I-don't-give-a-damn" look so he performed a hand seal and turned into a girl."That okay..." The Uchiha barely had time to nod that the girls were there.  
He quickly wrapped an arm around Naruto' s feminine waist and waited for the girls to notice. Finally, a girl screamed:"Who the hell are you and why is Sasuke-kun holding you?!" Naruto smiled brightly and said cheerfully:"I'm Keiko, Sasuke' s girlfriend! Nice to meetcha!"  
All the girls froze before screaming all at once:"Prove it!!" Keiko's eyes widened and she stared at Sasuke, begging him silently not to do anything. Unfortunately, "okay," was the answer the raven gave them before kissing Keiko who froze after the Uchiha' s answer. After realising what he was doing, she blushed and tried to get away, but Sasuke had a good grip on her.  
The girls squealed angrily and ran down the stairs to tell everyone about this new mysterious girlfriend of his. Keiko finally managed to turn her head away and said:"You know they're gone now, don't you? So please let me go..." "They might come back with more persons to prove you know..." Just as he said, they heard running footsteps in the stairs, followed by the appearance of angry schoolgirls. Thankfully ( or unfortunately for our little Naru-chan), Sasuke was already kissing along Keiko's neck, making her blush a darker shade of pink.  
A small moan escaped her lips as he slid a hand under her shirt. She whispered in Sasuke' s ear: "I think you can stop now... You're going a bit too far... hn..."Sasuke started massaging Keiko's breast and she moaned loudly before whispering angrily:"Don't push your luck Uchiha... I might play with you the same way..." He nibbled Keiko's ear for a while before saying:"Why don't you go ahead?"  


Before she could answer, a huge roar made them both jump: they had totally forgotten the schoolgirls watching them. Just before they could reach them though, the bell rang, making everyone of them (SG) rush down the stairs. "Well! Now that that's cleared, we should head to class too!" She tried to remove his arm from around her waist but it wouldn't budge. "What are you doing Uchiha?! Let me go! We need to go to class!" "I don't want to... I'd rather do something fun," he said while licking her ear, "much more fun..." She growled and said:"Teme..." He only chuckled.  
When she looked at him, he was grinning evilly and had a glimpse of lust in his eyes. Keiko thought:"Okay, fun's up!" before changing back to her original self. "Yeah... I dun wanna go to class either, but I'd rather do that than to have fun with you, teme (we'll see that later Naru-chan, after-all I'M the author here)..." He took Sasuke' s arm off of him and walked towards the exit. "Wait!" He turned around to stare at the Uchiha one more time. " What's your name..." An azure orb locked on the endless black pool of his, considering the need to answer him before it turned away and the answer floated in the air:"... Naruto..."


	2. The Almost Kiss

Chapter 2 The almost kiss...  
Naruto was sitting in his room, playing a fierce game of midnight club against the CPU. Just as he was about to win by mere inches, his cell phone rang. He jumped and started swearing: when he jumped, he lost all concentration and lost. "Just what the hell was that," growled the kitsune. "It was your cell phone kit.."  
Naruto glared inwardly at the demon and grabbed his cell phone. "What!" "Are you sure this is Naruto?" "Yeah Kiba, it's me, now what the heck do you want?!" "Video game tournament, tonight, 6 p.m., Gaara' s house, be late and I'll kill you..." "Yeah okay," he looked at the clock and gasped, " KIBA YOU FUCKIN' BASTARD! I HAVE TEN MINUTES! I HATE YOUR GUTS!!"  
Kiba was laughing like a mad man and said:" Yah sometimes I hate my guts too... NOT!" He then hung up on a fuming Naruto who grabbed random stuff to put on and dashed out of his apartment. While running, Naruto thought:" One day, I will kill Kiba with my bare hands..."  
He looked around, searching for a possible shortcut. He decided to pass by the park and changed direction before bumping hard into someone. Looking up with a clumsy smile, he was about to apologize when a creepy voice almost made him shit his pants. "Hello young boy... you look quite... tasty..."  
The guy had the creepiest, longest tongue in this universe, the whitest face ever seen since Michael Jackson and Sai (no offense guys) and GOD he looked like a freakin' pedophile (God knows he is...). Naruto took a phew steps backwards and asked:"Who... who are you (HE'S A CREEPY THIN MAN.)?" " My name, young kit, is Orochimaru...it's a delicious slurp pleasure to meet you...?" "N-n-n-naruto...inner Narutoomigosh! I'm turning into Hinata jr.! AND WHY THE HELL DID I ACTUALLY SAY MY NAME?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH MEH!!"  
While Naruto was ranting with himself, Orochimaru had closer and when he came back to himself, his snake like eyes were locked on his. Naruto backed away, only to realise he was against a tree. "What are you..." Before he could finish his sentence, cold lips were pressed against his and a disgusting tongue (he wanted to protest so he opened his mouth) made him swallow something.  
He pushed Orochimaru away and started running, asking Kyuubi:"What was it?" "It's a drug kit, you're gonna faint... but for now I'm trying to battle it off..." Meanwhile, rain had started falling, soaking Naruto who didn't see the person in front of him and tackled it. "I-I'm sorry," said Naruto quickly. He got up and tried to walk away, but the drug was starting to act. He started feeling dizzy and his head felt heavy. He started falling backwards but instead of falling on the ground like he expected, he fell on something warm and soft. Fighting to stay awake, he saw two worried onyx eyes before fainting...  
-LATER-  
Naruto' s eyes flew open and he looked around him hurriedly. He spotted Sasuke sleeping next to him and frowned, wondering what had happened for them to be in the same room. His eyes widened as he looked at his body and sighed in relief: he wasn't a girl again. It still didn't explain what was he doing with the Uchiha.  
A snake like face came back in his mind and he shuddered at the memory ( who wouldn't? I mean... HE'S CREEPY!). Next to him, Sasuke stirred, making him nearly jump out of his skin. He held his breath and waited to see if he woke up, but he didn't so he sighed in relief and stared at the sleeping teen next to him. "He looks so fragile...so... human... so peaceful, "he whispered while passing his fingers through his dark locks.  
Next thing he knew, he was leaning on Sasuke and breathed deeply his scent, his nose buried deeply in the crook of his neck. "Why do you have to act so cold around everyone when you're so warm," he thought. Without thinking, Naruto started licking a random spot on Sasuke' s neck who moved a little (Sasuke, not the neck) and opened an eye, wondering what felt so warm on his side... and was sucking on his neck... He looked down and locked eyes with Naruto who stopped licking to look at Sasuke. "Naruto, what are you...?" He was cut off by a gentle lick on his lips. "Why do you act so cold Sasuke..." "It's none of your business," replied Sasuke while frowning and turning his head. Naruto slightly frowned and pouted before turning his head back:"Come on tell me! It'll make you feel better... and if it doesn't," his breath ghosted over Sasuke' s mouth, "I will make you feel better.."  
There was only a small distance to break before they kissed, but as they were about to close it, a high-pitched voice was heard and they both quickly got away from each other. "Sasuke-kun! It's me, Sakura, open the door!" "Damn it! What is she doing here," was the only thing the raven said before opening the door.


	3. The color pink is EVIL FEAR IT!

Chapter 3 The color pink is EVIL… FEAR IT! pt.1  
The pink blob (I dun really like Sakura a lot when she's twelve, but she's better in shippuden… she will become good friends with Naru-chan in here) glomped Sasuke and started blabbing nonsense until she noticed Naruto. "Hey Naruto-kun! How are you," she said while hugging him. "I-I'm good Sakura-chan..." His eyes were as wide as saucers, Sakura had never been that nice to him, it was kinda strange...  
They fell in a comfortable silence until they heard the door open once more, followed by the appearance of Sasuke's brother in the living room. His weirdly red eyes locked on Sasuke and a deep voice was heard :"Foolish little brother... who are these... outsiders..." While speaking, he skimmed across Sakura and Naruto before locking in the blue orbs. "This is Sakura, you already know her anyway and this is Naruto. Naruto, my big brother Itachi..."  
There was a silence before Naruto burst out laughing. Sasuke socked an eyebrow, Sakura stared uneasily and Itachi was, well... blank. "What is so funny dear fox?" He wiped some tears and said:"Your name... it means... WEASEL!!!" then he bursted out laughing again.  
Sakura frowned, Sasuke growled to say the least and Itachi (cute weasel-san!), teleported (look alike) almost instantly in front of Naruto, which stopped him dead. Red locked on blue and their nose were almost touching. He blushed and Itachi whispered:"I may be a weasel but I am a deadly one, if you ever make fun of my name again, I'll kill you..." " The guy doesn't have a sense of humour," was the only thing Naruto thought of before Itachi walked away.  
He got up and said, stretching:" I guess 'm going back home, thanks for helping Sasuke!" He grinned widely and walked out, inhaling deeply the night air. Looking up at the moon, he thought that Sasuke was exactly like that; he only showed a side of him, the cold, white one while the other was hidden and buried deep inside his soul. Smiling softly this time, he walked towards his house, humming some tune.

Sakura's POV  
It really wasn't easy being Naruto's friend and all.... Actually, it's the hardest thing I have ever done...and it might hurt Naruto in the process... but if it helps me get Sasuke, I dun care! After he left, I was feeling so happy! Sasuke-kun and I were finally alone! If it weren't counting his hottie of a brother back there... Anyway here is my plan, I shall befriend Naruto and be all nice to him so Sasuke will like me more, then I'll make him jealous by going out with the idiot and he'll be all mine, too bad Ino-pig! But Sasuke's my boyfriend- to-be!!! *cackles evilly and pictures herself kissing Sasuke (which gives me nausea)*

The next day, at schoolies, Sakura walked towards Naruto with a huge grin plastered on her face: "Hiya Naruto-kun! Wanna have lunch with me?"Naruto stared at Sakura for a moment before smiling a little and nodding. When he smiled, Sakura blushed and bit her lip, thinking:"When did Naruto get that cute... Hey! Focus on your target! You like Sasuke don't you!"  
They both silently walked to the cafeteria, earning puzzled looks from the students standing in the hall. Naruto, noticing the puzzled looks, told Sakura he would be waiting outside and walked out.  
Once he was outside, he let out a huge sigh before walking behind a wall and changing into Keiko. Getting out, she looked for her target and walked towards it, a vulpine grin plastered on her face. "Sasuke-kun? Honey, eat with me!" He grunted and didn't look up. Keiko's eyes narrowed and she sat down, putting her head on his lap. "Come on! You can't say no to Keiko!"  
Sasuke, who was about to get up, tensed and glanced on his lap, glaring at the girl laying on it. "Aren't you happy to see your girlfriend?" "...no..." "Awww! Sasuke-teme! You're mean!" A shriek was heard and Keiko got up from Sasuke as a pink blur appeared in front of them. "ho are you and how dare you touch MY Sasuke-kun!" "Dear Sakura-san... Sasuke is MY boyfriend, therefore he is MINE," Sasuke cocked an eyebrow and looked at Keiko who followed her rant, "and the name is Keiko, thank you very much."  
Sakura's eyes widened and she clanged on Sasuke's arm as he got up. "She's lying isn't she Sasuke-kun?! You like ME right? (as if...)" Sasuke scowled and shrugged her off, walking elsewhere, Keiko behind him. Sakura stood there, paralyzed, looking at the love of her life and some bitch walking away.  
Anger burned in her emerald eyes as she started plotting against her new arch-nemesis. "That Keiko-bitch will die!!! She WILL die! Sasuke is mine!" Her body shook in anger as she vowed a painful death to THAT girl.  
-With Keiko and Sasuke-  
Keiko sneezed and rubbed her nose, saying: "Someone is speaking against me? Wow..." She sneezed a couple of more times before realising: "Right! I pissed your fan-club last time.. explains the sneezing..." She laughed and rubbed he nose again, looking for a place to change.  
Sasuke just walked in front of her, fuming against all the girls in the world. 3SP3CIALLY a certain girl named Keiko. Just why did she have to barge in and say he was hers?! Uchihas don't belong to anybody, usually it's stuff that belong to them (I am stuff therefore belong to some Uchihas XD teehee! X3). He practically growled at the fact that Keiko had been stupid enough to anger Sakura (it was partially his fault, but he would never admit it anyway...). Now she was going to be a restless bitch and try to make him love her with the help of some psychotic ways. He then just wished it wouldn't be drugs... they made him do weird things...  
-The time he smoked-  
He kissed half the girls and some guys in school, then ended up striping for the secretary before waking up half-naked and half-drowned in some person's pool.  
-The time he drank-  
Fortunately (or unfortunately, you chose), he was at his house when what happened, happened. He didn't know all the details, nor did he want to know them, but he found himself with some white, sticky, gooey substance on his face and hands. When he asked for an answer on what happened, Itachi blushed (ZOMG! *LE GASP* Weasel-chan BLUSH3D! WHAT IS TH3 WORLD COMING TO!!!) and stared at the ceiling dreamily which made Sasuke swear never to take something illegal, or take from anyone out of his parents.  
As the bell rang and Naruto came back from behind some wall, he silently wished the boy/girl good luck against Sakura's angry and jealous behaviours to come... He had never been happier to be himself at this moment... poor Naruto/Keiko...


	4. Sakura is on warpath

Chapter 4 Sakura is on warpath

Sakura went to class, grumbling angrily under her breath. How dare that girl?! Sasuke was _hers_, damn it! Not anyone else's!!! As she slammed her books down on her desk, her best friend and rival, Ino Yamanaka, stared at her quizzically with her ice blue eyes.

"Sakura..." she started warily, "are you ok?"

"NO!" the pinkette said, glaring at the blond girl. "That girl, t-that KEIKO! She will die, damn it!"

Now Ino was definitely curious. "What did the poor girl do to rile you up like that?"

"She... she declared Sasuke-kun was hers... she's his..." Sakura spat the word in despair, "girlfriend!"

"WHAT?!?!?!" The blonde was up now, staring at her in disbelief. "You have to be lying to me, Sakura-chan..."

"That's the problem... I'm not..."

They spent the period moaning about injustices in the world.

Meanwhile, in another class, Naruto and Sasuke were glaring at each other from across the classroom. They had had another quarrel, this one about the existence of Keiko.

"Stupid self-righteous bastard... it's his entire fault to begin with anyway..." the small blond muttered.

"Hn. Idiot... what's Sakura gonna do now?" the raven silently wondered in his corner of class. "This is his entire fault, dang it."

They once again looked at each other and glowered murderously. When the bell finally rung, they hissed at each other and swiftly walked away... before bumping in Sakura and Ino. _Furious_ Sakura and Ino.

"SASUKE-KUN! Tell me that billboard-brow is lying! You don't have a girlfriend, do you?!"

The Uchiha heir sighed. "Dobe, go get Keiko for me please..."

The blond sighed as well, grumbling under his breath about molesting duck-butt bastards before walking away to perform his duty.

Coming back as Keiko, he smiled and waved at them. Every guy present in the hallway started to drool (except for Sasuke) and walked over to her, asking her who she was and did she have a boyfriend.

"Hey Sasu-rin—Make way you idiot! I'm his girlfriend!—Hello Sakura-san, pretty blonde-san. What's up? And what's up with these guys?" She pointed to a group of boys who jaw dropped.

Ino blushed in anger and embarrassment at being called pretty blonde by that girl. Now she found it hard to hate her.

"Hn. These girls do not believe that you are my girlfriend, Kei-chan."

"Hm.... what to do... what to do...?"She suddenly lit up and smiled mischievously. "Why don't you kiss me, ne?"

He shrugged. "Why not?"

Pulling the blue haired girl close, he kissed her passionately... without really intending to do so. Keiko moaned against her will, wrapping her arms around the raven's neck.

The pinkette and the blonde stared flabbergasted at the scene displayed before them. They went so well together! There was no reason for them to get separated... As the realisation sunk in on the poor fan-girls, Inner-Sakura went on rampage.

"RAWR!!!!! SASUKE IS MINE!!! MINE DANG IT!!!!!!! THIS GIRL SHOULDN'T BE HERE!!! WHERE DOES SHE COME FROM ANYWAY?! I MUST MAKE HER LEAVE!!!! QUIIIIICK!!! And put my plan to execution faster..." she thought rapidly.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"What?"

"Do you know where Naruto is now?"

The raven narrowed his eyes, suspicious. "Why?"

"I want to ask him out."

Ino had to give it to her friend, she was a good actress.

"Oh... where did Dobe go, Kei-chan?"

"I dunno... but I, uh..." Keiko got out of Sasuke's arms, blushing. "I gotta go!"

She was off running in the following second.

Sasuke found himself frowning at the thought of Sakura going out with Naruto. He... didn't like it. This was pretty unusual. Shaking his head, he walked away, leaving the two girls to themselves.

As soon as he was out of sight, Sakura squealed.

"Did you see? Did you see?! He looked so unhappy!!!"

"I know!!! Great plan!" Ino replied, with a little less enthusiasm. Interiorly, she didn't like the idea any more then Sasuke did. To her, it all seemed so wrong... Sakura did deserve better then that cold bastard after all.


End file.
